Together Again
by WGDWriter
Summary: Italy and Holy Rome are together again. This is the sequel to We Meet Again and is now a one-shot.


Italy couldn't believe this was really happening. At first he thought it was one of his horrible nightmares. One that would torture him to no end because it seemed so much like a sweet dream, but he would wake up and realize it wasn't reality. He had experienced these sorts of dreams throughout his whole childhood. Sure, they dulled down a bit and came less frequently as he grew older, but they still came hurtling full force at his heart. He never cried once these nightmares crushed his heart to a thousand pieces. The tears stopped coming long ago and he hid his pain behind his smiles. At some rare moments, if he thought too long about the dreams, the tears will come. In these cases, he made sure he was alone when this happened so everyone wasn't worried about him.

But after he met Germany, the nightmares became more bearable. If at any time he had one of these nightmares, he would run into the German's room and seek comfort in his awkward hugs, allowing himself to openly cry. If ever Germany asked why Italy was crying, the Italian would just say he had a bad dream and fall asleep next to his friend. But as WWII raged on, he had new nightmares that nearly topped his heart wrenching ones. Dreams of the strong German leaving him and not being able to be comforted plagued his restless mind. These nightmares would come soon after the sweet nightmare ended, causing even more tears to fall. Germany seemed to be the only one who could dull the pain the sweet nightmares brought onto his heart, and if the German was gone… Italy couldn't even think what would happen.

But…his sweet nightmares became a reality. He just didn't realize it when a mysterious man showed up at Austria's door beaten, tattered, out cold. Italy thought it was Germany, and Hungary had led everyone else but Austria to believe so too. After two weeks of lying, the truth became true. The man that the Italian thought was Germany wasn't true. It was only a week later he found out it was Holy Rome, the one who was at the center of all of Italy's sweet nightmares. He really wasn't dead. How did he stay alive for all those years without medical attention? Nobody but Holy Rome knew. To Italy, it seemed too much like one of his sweet nightmares. Yet, here he was. Italy was with Holy Rome! In a café eating pasta! Italy just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Holy Rome was still alive.

"Are you alright love?" Holy Rome asked as he examined Italy's hazel eyes carefully. He took hold of the Italian's shaking hand, drawing small circles on top of it. "You have been quiet since we've arrived."

Italy took a shaky breath and a few tears rolled down his cheeks, "I-I still can't…" Italy wiped the tears that started to flow and he laughed lightly, "Your alive…I never thought…"

Holy Rome's eyes widened with concern and he got out of his chair to kneel down by his love. Italy continued to cry silently as Holy Rome examined him closely. Italy avoided his gaze and wiped furiously at the tears that seemed to be never ending. Crying after they had been together for only a few moments alone…he felt pitiful and weak. Holy Rome pulled Italy in for a hug, in which made Italy cry even louder. Curious customers looked their way, wondering what was going on. Holy Rome was able to ignore them completely. His only thoughts were to calm down his Italian lover a little bit so he could identify the reason for the tears.

"Shh…it's okay Italy." Holy Rome quietly whispered, "Everything is okay."

Italy tightly hugged Holy Rome, tears wetting his love's shirt, "I-I'm sorry." the Italian managed to say, "I-I guess I'm s-still in s-shock."

Holy Rome chuckled, "I would be too. I have been gone longer than I thought."

Italy pushed away lightly and wiped the tears away from his face, "W-Why didn't y-you come back? What kept you?"

Holy Rome gently wiped Italy's remaining tears with his thumb with a thoughtful look, "I was weak. I couldn't even stand on my own two feet." He looked away, ashamed of himself, "To tell you the truth, I thought I was dead. I don't even know how I survived all these years. I was dead and miserable. Sometime later, I guess someone found me and nursed me back to semi good health before I disappeared on the guy."

"Why did you leave?"

"He showed me your push broom and proved to me I wasn't dead. Hope was regenerated, and I went to look for you. But I lost my way. I traveled around all of Europe, trying to find you. Any place at war, I avoided. I was too weak to trek in those areas, so I took shelter in areas that were far away from the fighting. Though, I guess I should have ventured into those areas. I would have found you since you participated in the war."

"You could have gotten killed though."

Holy Rome shook his head, "I would have forced myself to move on. I wouldn't die on you." He took hold of the Italian's hands into his own, "My promise to you kept my spirits up. I wouldn't allow myself to die, even if death was hanging over me."

"So…you traveled nonstop…just to see me again?" Italy looked into Holy Rome's eyes.

The former empire nodded, "Is it really only the shock that has you in tears love?"

Italy looked away and blushed slightly, "N-Not really. That's not the whole story…"

Holy Rome smiled, "Whenever you're ready Italy, we'll talk about what's troubling you. I can see that you're not completely ready yet. For now, let's just eat and enjoy each other's company, okay?"

Italy nodded and quickly pecked Holy Rome's lips which caused the former empire to blush. The Italian giggled as Holy Rome returned to his seat, his blush slowly going away as they ate and chatted. The former empire listened as Italy told him more in what happened in the war. What Holy Rome couldn't believe the most was that France was on the opposite side of Italy. How dare he fight against him! If France was the decent brother he claimed to be, why didn't he fight beside Italy? It seemed to Holy Rome that no matter what century it was, France was the same old Frenchman.

"It wasn't his fault Holy Rome." Italy tilted his head slightly, "Germany was the one who attacked him in the first place. I just sided with him because he was my friend."

"I don't care." Holy Rome shook his head, "If I were him, I would have helped you out, no matter the situation."

"It was years ago anyway." Italy shrugged and patted his lover's hand, "It doesn't matter anymore. What matters now is that…you're here." Italy blushed, "That's all that matters now."

Holy Rome nodded and held onto Italy's hand. They were quiet, just staring at each other, unable to hide their happiness. If anybody looked upon them that moment, they would have been transfixed by the smiles the love birds gave each other. They sent each other secret messages through their eyes, messages that only they could decipher. They ended up forgetting their pasta momentarily, and time flew by. By the time they realized their food had gotten cold, it was five and the café owner was getting ready to close.

"We should probably be getting back." Italy giggled as Holy Rome eyed the clock in the café with disbelief, "The others might get worried."

Holy Rome nodded and the owner was given a three percent tip. It may have seemed a bit much since they only had their unfinished pasta, but the owner didn't kick them out when he was supposed to. He usually closed his shop at three thirty four o'clock. Giving them an extra hour was worth the tip. They both exited the café, laughing and still having a good time. Italy didn't want the day to end. This had been one of the happiest moments of his life. Once they were outside, Italy realized that it seemed cooler than usual. He shivered slightly, knowing he should have brought an extra jacket. But the Italian didn't see the harm in forgetting the extra baggage. It was fine out before…

Italy felt something being draped around his shoulders and pair of arms was wrapped around him. Holy Rome had given up his own spare jacket, being warned ahead of time by Germany that Italy would forget his own jacket. The Italian looked up at his lover, confused and touched at the same time. He was speechless, but his eyes told Holy Rome everything he needed to know. A smile spread across the former empires lips and he brought Italy closer, warming them both effectively with a soft kiss. Time stood still for them and what seemed like hours was actually a few seconds. They broke apart, staring at each other in the orange light that surrounded them.

"Well, well, well." a voice interrupted their moment, "Look who we have here. Two love birds joined together under the sunset. How romantic."

If the voice didn't hold so much sarcasm, Holy Rome would have ignored it. In fact, the voice irked him and it made him boil in anger when Italy tensed up in his arms. Who in their right mind would make his love do that? Holy Rome looked at the culprit, and it was almost like old times. France was sitting outside the café they had just exited. He wasn't wearing his usual perverted smile, but it looked like a certain little green monster held on tightly to the Frenchman's back.

"France." Holy Rome retorted with a frown.

"Germany." France spat with equal malice.

Holy Rome laughed, "Are you that stupid? I'm not my Big Brother Germany, or do you not see the height difference. I would think you would at least remember the face of someone you tried to kill around the time of the Napoleonic Wars."

France's eyes widened and his frown deepened, "You! How could you still be alive?"

"It is a miracle I lived from your last attack. I don't know myself, but it is me, Holy Roman Empire in the flesh."

"You were dissolved long ago. How could you still be alive?"

"Prussia was the same Big Brother France." Italy's voice was quiet, but was still audible, "Yet, he's still around."

"That's not the point!" France shouted making Italy jump and Holy Rome held him closer, "He should be dead and you should be mine. All of Italy should have been mine from the very beginning!"

Holy Rome glared daggers at France and all he did was turn away, steering Italy away, "Let's get back before the others worry." the former empire's voice was gentle toward Italy, "I'm sure they expected us back hours ago."

"You're not going anywhere!" France shouted as the sound of metal being drawn echoed in the streets, "I'll make sure of it."

Holy Rome looked back and saw France had a saber in hand. It looked almost brand new and it was taken care of immensely well. Holy Rome eyed the Frenchman darkly. They were never going to get back as long as France continued to threaten them. The former empire sighed with annoyance and turned back to the enraged Frenchman. France kept on his scowl, waiting to see what Holy Rome was going to do.

"Fine, then. It looks like you're not going to let us go home until we fight this out, so I might as well comply." With that, France smiled and Italy clutched Holy Rome's arm tightly, "Don't worry love. I promise nothing will happen."

"But you're still not fully recovered." Italy's voice was heightened with fear.

"Ohonononon, so you were the one who was actually injured. Germany and the others were protecting you then."

"It didn't matter much. I took you and your friends out before any of you had a chance to move."

France frowned, "So that's what happened after we got knocked out. I thought I saw Germany, but in actuality, I saw you." France smiled and winked at Italy, "So Italy, who would win in a sword fight, me or weakened Holy Rome? No matter the answer, I know it's going to be me." France threw a similar sword on the ground and it skidded to a stop at the former empire's feet. "You do remember how to use a sword, right Holy Rome?"

"I believe I do." Holy Rome picked up the sword and swung it a few times.

"Holy Rome, please don't do this!" Italy tightened his grip on the former empire's arm, "I don't want to lose you after I just got you back."

Holy Rome looked into Italy's watery eyes and he gave his Italian lover a gentle, warm look, "I won't do anything drastic love. I'll be very evasive and then we can go." the former empire took his free hand and cupped one side of Italy's face, "I promise I'm not leaving just yet."

"Well, you had better leave soon!" France charged at the two lovers and swung his sword full force at them. Holy Rome had to push Italy away in order to counter the attack and France pushed both swords toward Holy Rome, "Because Italy will soon be mine."

Holy Rome's anger flared up and he managed to push France away from him. That small bit of effort made his heartbeat quicken and he felt like he needed to take in more air. _Pull it together,_ Holy Rome thought as France smirked,_ you have to get through this. If you don't…_ Holy Rome took a sideways glance at Italy who was picking himself up from the ground. Italy had tears in his eyes and he was looking at Holy Rome like he was never going to see him again. France yelled as he charged at the former empire. Holy Rome side stepped and France ran past him, nearly running at Italy who jumped to the side to avoid being hit.

"Italy!" Holy Rome shouted, "Get some place safe. I don't want you getting hurt."

Italy didn't argue. He ran off, but Holy Rome didn't see where. France had swung his sword at the former empire, forcing Holy Rome to concentrate on the fight at hand. Like he promised Italy, Holy Rome just evaded France's attacks. But nobody said doing just that was going to be easy. Compared to Holy Rome, France was more agile and better prepared for battle. Three weeks really wasn't enough time for Holy Rome to be fighting. He was only able to take the Frenchman and his friends out because he had the element of surprise. He hated to admit it, but he was weak. He had been weak for most of his life since he couldn't gain any more strength since his near death. So he had to figure out a way to outsmart France. But how?

France swung his sword above his head and it crashed into Holy Rome's. France pushed down hard and the sword flew out of Holy Rome's hand, skidding away as he fell on the ground. France smiled and stared down at the tired former empire. A laugh escaped his lips and he pointed the sword at Holy Rome's heart, forcing the former empire to crawl away.

"This reminds me too much of the time we fought last." France laughed as he followed Holy Rome, "How does it feel to be at the end of the line yet again, hm?"

Holy Rome frowned as he tried to inch away, "Italy would never forgive you for killing me."

France sighed, "He forgave me all those years ago. Who's to say he won't again?"

"We were at war then. There is no excuse to kill."

"Your right." France admitted making Holy Rome look up at the Frenchman with suspicion, "I don't have an excuse. I can't kill you and have a justified reason. The next best thing is to have you leave." France glared at the former empire and his eyes looked serious, "Leave. If you stay, I'll do something to Italy. But if you leave, I will make sure he is safe and loved."

"What makes you think Germany won't do something if you tried something with Italy?" Holy Rome shouted. He stopped trying to gain distance from France's sword, seeing it was useless, "My big brother has done everything in his power to protect Italy all these years. What will be different now?"

"You will tell Italy that you have to leave. Tell him you don't love him or something to break his heart. I don't care. You just have to make your leave as painful for Italy so nobody questions what I do."

"I won't break Italy's heart!" Holy Rome was close enough to his sword.

He grabbed hold of it and swung hard at France's. France stumbled backwards, trying to hold onto his own weapon. Holy Rome stood up and swung his sword again, causing France to fall and lose his weapon. Holy Rome kicked the Frenchman's weapon away and pointed his own at France's heart. France inched himself into a wall and all he could do was watch as Holy Rome moved his sword toward his throat. Holy Rome's eyes were dark and his glare scared France.

"I won't, under any circumstances, hurt Italy in any shape or form." Holy Rome's words held poison and he lifted France's chin so the Frenchman was forced to stare into the former empire's eyes, "I will die before I do." Holy Rome was panting, but France didn't notice. The Frenchman was lost in Holy Rome's eyes and voice that made the Frenchman's life flash before his eyes. "If I find that you threaten Italy in any way, I will find you and I will make you wish that you finished the job."

Holy Rome dropped his weapon and stumbled back a few steps. He suddenly felt dizzy and worn out. _Why is my body acting like this?_ Holy Rome thought as he shook his head to clear it. _I didn't feel like this after I beat France and his friends before. Maybe…I used more of my strength than I thought I did._ France looked up at Holy Rome, still terrified. The former empire chuckled lightly and turned in the direction his love ran. He had to find Italy before France could send any of his friends after him.

France watched as Holy Rome stumbled away. He felt humiliated. This humiliation was worse than what he felt with all those years Germany put on him. The Frenchman eyed Holy Rome's sword. It was right beside him and in easy reach. He took hold of the sword and stood up on shaky legs. He wasn't going to let Holy Rome get away so easily. He took a few steps forward before he started running after the former empire. He lifted his weapon above his head, getting ready to strike…

"Holy Rome!" Italy ran as if England was chasing him back in WWII and blocked France's path.

France tried to slow down, but his feet wouldn't cooperate. His arm also started its downward voyage and the sword was going to hit the Italian. Italy looked up at France with slight fear, but he was going to take the hit. Holy Rome saw this and grabbed Italy. He twisted his body and soon he was in the path of the oncoming sword. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to hit him, but instead he heard a different cry of pain. He was unharmed. Italy was unharmed. _Who got hurt?_ Holy Rome thought as he opened his eyes and started to breathe. He didn't even know he was holding his breath. He craned his head around and saw someone standing up, brushing dust off his clothing.

"G-Germany?" Italy's eyes were wide.

"Big Brother…" Holy Rome breathed, "You aren't hurt?"

"Not at all." Germany looked at Holy Rome with a serious expression, "But I can't say the same for France." Holy Rome looked to see where Germany was pointing. France's body was sprawled out along the pavement and the Frenchman groaned. "Listen Holy Rome," the German's seriousness caught the former empire's attention, "you need to be more careful. None of the nations today aren't who they used to be. Everyone has changed with the time and you have been out of the loop for over a century. As you saw, France wasn't how he was when you last saw him during the war. Italy has also changed." Holy Rome looked into Italy's eyes and he knew his brother was speaking the truth. Italy was stronger than he was when they were little, but the Italian was still the same in many other ways.

"Your body can't handle fighting just yet." Germany continued, "You were lucky that Italy came to find me. You could have been seriously hurt otherwise."

Holy Rome nodded, "I understand." The former nation looked into his love's eyes and saw tears rolling down the Italian's cheeks. Holy Rome wiped the stray tears, "I'm sorry I put you through that. I promise not to fight unless it's necessary." Holy Rome turned to Germany who had a gentle look in his eyes, "I need to regain my body strength just in case France decides to attack…or one of his friends for that fact."

"The other nations were really after me." Germany sighed, "But I will help you get stronger. You can train with me and Italy once you get some bed rest. Does two days from now sound good to you two?"

The lovers nodded and they headed back to Austria's place. But it seemed that Holy Rome did get hit by France's sword. It had hit the back of his right leg when Germany rammed himself into the attacking nation and it slipped out of the Frenchman's grasp, hitting Holy Rome's leg. The wound wasn't deep, but he still had trouble walking. Italy supported him and they both talked quietly to themselves, almost picking up where they left off when France interrupted them. Once at Austria's house, Germany explained what had happened while Hungary patched up Holy Rome's leg.

"We should all get some rest." Austria sighed once Germany was done explaining and Holy Rome was patched up, "We can deal with France in the morning. Holy Rome, I have a room set up for you already." Austria turned to Italy and Germany, "Will you two be staying as well. It is a bit late to be traveling and everyone else already left."

"Nein, I have to get home." Germany sighed, "Prussia might be making a mess of my house. Besides," Germany glanced at Holy Rome, "I will have to clear a room out for Holy Rome. I doubt you want him to be living with you."

"If you insist on housing him, I'm fine with it. What about you Italy?"

"Is it okay if I stay over?" the Italian asked, "I want to help Holy Rome…"

"I'll get a room set for you then." Austria nodded, "Hungary, can you and Italy help Holy Rome while I get another room set up?"

* * *

Italy tossed and turned in his bed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep. His heart was racing from the fear that this was all just another dream. He didn't want the next day to come and have him find out that Holy Rome returning wasn't real. It would break his already broken heart even more. Italy sat up and hugged his legs. His eyes stared ahead and his peripheral vision told him it was midnight. He didn't want this dream to end…that is if it was a dream. He wanted to bask in its sweetness for the rest of his life.

Slowly, the Italian threw his feet onto the floor. He got out of bed and he quietly left his room. The hallway was dark, and shadows jumped everywhere Italy looked. He was beginning to get scared, but he forced himself out of his room. He had to know that this wasn't all a dream. If the Italian didn't make sure, he was going to be up all night. Italy inched his way to the room Austria set up for Holy Rome. He found his breath was shallow…he was too afraid to actually breathe correctly. Fear of not seeing his love in the room scared him to no end. Italy's hand slowly turned the door knob and he cracked open the door. Peering in, he saw that someone was in fact in the bed, but who exactly?

Italy opened the door enough for him to slip through and he silently closed the door behind him. Turning to the bed, he was almost afraid of what he might find. What if it wasn't Holy Rome, but rather someone else? There was only one way to find out. Italy crept forward to the bed to look upon the face of the person in bed. The moonlight hit the face perfectly and Italy sighed with relief. It was Holy Rome. Tentatively, Italy slipped under the covers, trying not to disturb Holy Rome. But when the bed shifted, the former empire's eyes opened.

"Italy?" Holy Rome's sleepy voice broke through the silence making Italy both jump and sigh quietly with relief, "What are you doing?"

"I-I couldn't sleep…" Italy sounded like he was ready to cry.

Holy Rome immediately became alert and sat up, bringing Italy in for a hug, "What's wrong love? Is something bothering you?"

Tears escaped Italy's closed eyes and he snuggled closer to Holy Rome clutching onto him, "I don't want this to be just a dream."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time you're around, it turns out to be just a dream." Italy's tears came full force and he was trying to keep his voice down, "I don't want to wake up and find out that is all just a dream. My heart can't take any more of these dreams…"

Holy Rome's eyes were wide with surprise, "Italy…" his voice was gentle and he started to tangle his fingers in the Italian's hair, "Is this what has been bothering you? Are you afraid I'm just a figment of your imagination?" Italy only nodded, unable to speak. "I'm here for real. I promise…I'm not just a dream. If this does turn out to be just another dream, I don't think my heart could take it any more either." Italy looked up at Holy Rome and saw the former empire's eyes were watery, "I have had these kinds of dreams so many times. I sometimes think you were next to me most nights, just to find out it was a figment of my own imagination." Holy Rome's voice choked up and tears fell from his eyes and he tried to control his voice, "I don't want to lose you any more than you want to lose me."

Italy sat up and lightly removed Holy Rome's tears with light kisses. The former empire felt his face heat up, but he stayed still. The Italian's kisses were slow and when he moved, Holy Rome still felt them like his lips were still there. His heart kept skipping a beat with every kiss, and soon there were no tears left. When Italy pulled away, Holy Rome cupped Italy's face and wiped away the stray tears that lingered on the Italian's face. There weren't as many on Italy's as there was on Holy Rome's, but it didn't matter. He gently got rid of the tears, his touch sending electricity through the Italian's veins. Italy blushed and felt his heartbeat quicken. He leaned into his love's touch and looked up at him with a loving smile.

Holy Rome's eyes found Italy's and their eyes locked for a moment. After staring at each other for a few seconds, they both started to laugh. Their laughter filled the room, but it didn't disturb any of the other occupants in the house. They didn't know why they were laughing, but it helped lighten up their previous moods. When their laughter died down, Italy brought himself closer to Holy Rome and put his head on top of the former empire's chest. Again, Holy Rome's face heated up and Italy clearly heard his heartbeat quicken. Italy smiled and hugged Holy Rome closer, which caused the former empire's heartbeat go even faster. The former empire wrapped his arms around Italy tentatively and his face flushed even more. Holy Rome leaned down and kissed the top of Italy's head, causing the Italian to blush.

They both settled back in the bed, wrapped in each other's arms. They laid next to each other, listening to the other breathing and heartbeat. Holy Rome looked down at his Italian lover. Italy had never been more beautiful. He couldn't help but stare at the one person he thought he would never see again. Italy moved his head slightly and caught Holy Rome staring down at him. Both of them looked away, blushing with slight embarrassment for a moment before locking each other's eyes. Holy Rome could just lay there and be lost in Italy's eyes forever if possible. They were beautiful and showed nothing but happiness and love. Soon their foreheads were touching and they both smiled with happiness. They stayed like that for a moment until Italy moved in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet and Holy Rome returned the kiss, tilting the Italian's chin to intensify it. The Italian's arm wrapped around the former empire's neck and Holy Rome pulled Italy closer. Holy Rome stroked his Italian lover's back lightly as Italy moved on top of him. Their kiss lasted several minutes and they parted, panting slightly. The lovers stared into each other's eyes and smiled. Italy snuggled on top of the former empire, and Holy Rome hugged his Italian lover closer. They both fell asleep in each other's arms, their nightmares ceasing to exist.

* * *

A/N: It's been a while I posted something huh? XD Well, this story is a continuation of We Meet Again. I wasn't originally planning on continuing it, but then someone here on got me to continue it. You know who you are. ;D Anyway, I'm not too sure if I went and brought the mood from We Meet again into this story. It feels a bit different. Still working on Forget Me Not and France's Happy Ending? Don't worry, but school is taking up so much of my time. Also, I have this fanfic plus another that I'm working on...why am I putting so much work on my plate when it's already full? XDDD Well, tell me what you guys think. The next update on any of these stories may be a while. I do need to focus more on my school work and get ready for college. But I promise to update!


End file.
